Too Far Gone
by Zombie Reine
Summary: Hermione is gone. No longer living yet not dead. She just wants to die forever, but Ron and Harry just want her back. 3 Drabbles based off Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill. No Happy Endings here.


**AN:** Just a little something I came up with. Kind of angst-filled, dark, and maybe a little morbid. When one of the Trio is missing the three closest men in her life. . . Asses the situation of sorts. Based off the song Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill.

.~*~·o·~*~._  
"Watch me fault her  
You´re living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over__all over_

_I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose  
and some things you just give away"_

_Scold me  
Failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me  
away from me "_

_Jack off Jill – Strawberry Gashes_

*~.~·o·~.~*

She was so dirty, filthy and impure.

_His_ little mudblood.

Oh, he had to admit, when she came to him she had been like a vengeful angel, so stubborn. That all changed though, he had broken her. It had taken months to finally destroy what was left of her. . . Gryffindor tendencies. To eradicate her loyalties, make her forget about love.

Yes, she was his dirty little whore as she knelt on the ground begging for death, again.

He just smiled viciously as he watched her slice herself open, her gaping wounds refused to bleed.

"Just kill me faster." She begged, her lifeless eyes were pleading him to finally end this torment he had on her.

"If you want." He raised his wand and whispered those two little words. A green flash filled the room as she lay on the ground, lifeless. He just waited. She would be 'alive' again soon. If you could call the life of something. . . non-living yet unable to kill alive.

She wasn't quite an inferi, she was something more, and she was _his._

_

* * *

_

Ronald Weasely had tears in his eyes. His girlfriend, Hermione, had been missing for a year now. He almost wished he could turn back time and change everything that happened. He would never forget the last time he saw her, and that was what haunted him the most.

"_Ronald Weasley!" She said his name calmly, which scared the hell out of him faster than if she had yelled._

"_Yes, Hermione?"_

"_We. Need. To. Talk." She said the words slowly as if he was too stupid to understand. Well, that or she was too pissed off to say them any faster. She tended to over enunciate when mad._

"_Ok. . . "_

"_You're a prat Ronald Weasley! I'm sick of it. I'm tired of you going off to sneak with 'Lav Lav'" She practically sneered at the other girls nickname while Ron stared in shock. How had she found out?_

"_Hermione, I. . . I don't love her. I _love _you! Give me another chance, I just. You never do anything with me, you're always in your books! I get lonely, Hermione!" _

"_Save it, Ron. We're over. I think it would be better if we were just friends." She stood up, leaving him alone on the couch._

"_Hermione, I don't want to lose you."_

_She didn't even turn back to him, she just paused at the door and he would never forget those last words._

"_Some things you lose and some things you just give away." _

Merlin, how he regretted that. He had never even slept with Lavender, just stolen kisses. He never loved her like he did Hermione. Now, she was gone.

* * *

Harry felt like a failure, and the thing is nobody blamed him but himself. He just needed someone to scream at him, yell, scold him for being such an idiot. How could he of let Hermione go on that mission. How could he when he knew what a big target she was for the Death Eaters.

It had all been a trap to get to one of the Golden Trio, and it had worked.

All he could do is rage at himself as he had nightmare after nightmare of her cold, white corpse staring at him accusingly. As her body withered away and she just grinned.

He would dream of her pointing at him, telling him it was his fault. Those lively brown eyes cold and lifeless.

If only he hadn't let her go, if he had kept her closer.

He was such a failure.


End file.
